


Remittance

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes good on a bet in the locker room after a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remittance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyliemou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/gifts).



> This is for kyliemou, who requested #15 on my [meme](http://moit.livejournal.com/81488.html), aggressive and aroused.

Harry heard Draco before he saw him.

The blonde appeared in the doorway of the locker room flushed and red.

“Gryffindor lost, Potter, you owe me,” he said, grinning ferally.

Pads, gloves, and goggles hit the ground in a jumbled mess. Next came the green Quidditch robes. Draco unzipped his trousers and pulled out his half-hard cock.

“Well?” he asked.

Harry crossed the room in only his cream-coloured trousers. He dropped to his knees and took Draco’s cock in hand. He gave it a few experimental strokes before sucking the head into the warm cavern of his mouth.


End file.
